transformers prime: spirit channeler
by gh152 the 2nd
Summary: Jack Darby was your average teen from jasper until he met arcee but what if he was never average and normal. What if he had a secret that only he knew until he was forced to reveal it to save his partner. This is the tale of the spirit channeler.
1. Chapter 1 birth of the channeler

Summery: Jack Darby was your average teen from jasper until he met arcee but what if he was never average and normal. What if he had a secret that only he knew until he was forced to reveal it to save his partner. This is the tale of the spirit channeler.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the day! June Darby though hated it. She was about to give birth to her late husbands child and she was livid. Oh why did her husband have to die saving the town from that biker gang? What were they called again? Oh yeah the devil rider's of hell or DROH for short. Her co worker and child's godmother was busy making sure she and her child would survive the experience. She thrashed as a contraction hit and she cursed her husbands spirit for leaving her and their child. Oh yes June was having a horrible day. With one last push a cry removed her anger and taking some energy in the process leaving her drained and calm. Mood swings are not a good thing to have when giving birth June could tell.

"Congrats June its a boy" said her coworker may Sanchez.

The two had been child hood friends for years. They practically grew up together since before preschool. They both had a desire to save people and when they both started working at the hospital the two were called the month sisters due to both being named after months. To be honest neither woman minded they were practically sisters in all but blood until three years ago. June had married May's brother James Darby making the two true sisters. May's own husband Kevin Sanchez sat near the east wall smiling at his little nephew.

"What are you going to name him" asked Kevin.

"Jack blade Darby" said June with a giggle.

"Jack blade oh you mean like a jack knife? I can see that! I can tell he might have a sharp wit as he grows he takes after his dad after all" asked Kevin thinking of how many times his best friend made him laugh and brought his mood up when he was feeling down.

"Jack blade Darby it is" agreed may thinking of her late brother.

June smiled down at her son as he opened his surprisingly electric blue-grey eyes and reached up to touch her face. June let him as she smiled a bit wider. She was sad James wasn't going to be able to watch jack grow up. Unknown to her jack was seeing a small flame colored blue float closer to him and entered his chest leaving a ticklish feeling making the new born laugh not knowing that a spirit had just become dormant in him.

A few weeks later saw June and jack return to June's home ready to raise and care for the family that would soon have a interesting encounter in the future.

She placed her child in his crib and looked at the carved wooden cat James had carved with two tails. It was a nekomata or Japanese demon cat. A powerful spirit that was said to ward off evil. Her husband had a huge obsession with the Japanese legends that also grew to robotics. She had found a blue print to one such robotics project of her husbands. It was a handheld device that looked like a electronic card holder. She realized it was for Jack on looking at the notes for it. Her husband must have known Jack would follow his father's footsteps someday and wanted to give him something to remember him by. The times her husband had a feeling about something was usually right and June had saw that on the work bench was a completed prototype of the device. It indeed held cards but they were blank. It looked like James was going to create a new card game. June smiled resolving to give it to jack when he was old enough.

(End chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 the odd few years

Jack Darby age 7 was walking down to his house as he sighed at how unfair that bully Vince was being to him. He just had a hard time at school all he saw as he looked around was the odd light or dark blue balls of flames floating around. At his age he thought they were normal and wound up not asking about them. Sometimes he could swear he saw them become animals. He finally arrived home and looked at the cat statue on his house's living room shelf. He always seemed drawn to it as if a part of him was connected to it.

He shook it off and headed to his room and quickly made a drawing of the blue flames and the animals they formed. He had a knack for drawing and had a photogenic memory.

-3 years later-

Jack Darby now ten looked into his mirror to see a black spiky haired electric blue-grey eyes kid and dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. He could have sworn he had a two tailed red cat on his shoulder and when he looked he didn't see it on him in reality. He just placed it as a trick of the light.

Two years later jack found himself being chased by Vince yet again. He jumped over a knocked over trashcan and found himself trapped in a dead end ally. With his back to the wall he felt a lot more fear than usual. As if he was a cornered animal. He threw his hands before him as he cried out in fear. To his and his bullies surprise blueish red fire shot out of his hands and Vince ran of not knowing the fire had shot a fragment at the back of his head but left no damage. Jack stared at his hands confused. How did he do that. He heard a purr and looked down. The blueish red fire turned completely crimson before it changed into the feline he saw two years ago. It had sleek fur and had twin tails with the tips on fire, it's eyes were amber and glowed with a light that drew to the young preteen. The paws of the feline was covered in flame but it left no smoke nor heat. It was a streamlined cat that from what jack knew from looking at a mother cats features this was a female. "Finally you have no idea how long I waited to meet you in the physical realm" said the cat in a young feminine voice as she stretched.

"Who and what are you cats don't appear in fire nor talk" asked Jack.

"My name is flare a nekomata and cat spirit. You hold a vary rare gift Jack your the first spirit channeler in centuries that means that your the only one able to see spirits. Now that you summoned me from your soul I can train you to control this ability and the other skills that comes with it" said the cat as she leapt onto jack's shoulder. Jack blinked as he walked home wondering just what had he gotten into.

(End chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 darkness rising

Jack sighed as he continued to flip burgers as he manned the register. Flare was on his shoulder as had become her usual spot. Since she was a spirit no one could say she wasn't allowed because only jack could see her. He finished up his work and handed over the food to his customers.

It had been nearly four years since he found out he was a spirit channeler and flare had trained him hard in the ways of his abilities. She had told him what he could do. Apparently he could channel spirits into objects and himself to fight and purify corrupted spirits. Hence why he was called a spirit channeler. He needed a medium in order to fight but he made do with a metal pipe that transformed into a staff when he channeled spirits into it. He got enough money saved up to replace the pipe with a collapse able staff recently so he could have something on hand at all times. He remembered his restrictions on his abilities. A normal human must never find out about the spirit world, he cannot use his powers to harm others and he must never use his powers in front of humans except in emergencies. Those are the three restrictions on his powers.

Jack looked at the time and went to take out the trash after punching out for their day. Jack worked at KO burger as his mother was having trouble keeping up with the bills and this was the only job jack could get to help his mother. His aunt and uncle also helped out when they could .

He froze sensing something in the parking lot that was neither human nor spirit. It felt as if it had some greif in its life and spirit but also anger. He shared a look with flare and exited acting like a ordinary human and saw just a motorcycle in the lot. That meant it was the source of the anomaly. Jack saw it was blue with faded pink highlights.

He thought it odd that it was alive in some way. He quickly turned his head sharply to the left as three malevolent versions of what the being before him entered his sensor range. He spotted three identical black cars with no drivers go past. He had a feeling they were after the bike and since he was done with work better get some answers.

"What the those cars didn't have a driver? Did I just see that ghost car in triplicate or something" asked jack aloud alerting the bike to the cars. The motorcycle turned its mirrors to see the cars in the corners of its vision. Suddenly the cars turned and headed right for them. Jack reacted and got onto the bike knowing that now he was spotted with the target he was going to be targeted as well.

"If your going to do something do it because I'm not sure what they and you are but those three don't seem friendly" said Jack actually driving the bike out to the bike's surprise.

"What the how did you know I was alive" asked the bike in a female voice.

"Strange bike in the lot with no driver just after the manager had left for home and letting me lock up the place for the day while I came there on foot? That was suspicious in itself and seeing those driverless cars looking for something filled in the blanks" deadpanned Jack as flare flew next to them.

"And as you were spotted with me you also became a target" sighed the bike.

"They knew I was suspicious when I saw no drivers and when I said my comment. That makes this a wrong place at the wrong time situation" said Jack in reply.

"Great I get careless and this happens sorry about dragging you into this mess kid" said the bike as she took control.

"I got a name you know its Jack Darby" said Jack.

"Arcee is mine" said the bike dodging a energy shot.

"They shoot lasers! Man if I have to face something like that I would have been a goner" said jack turning his head to see guns now folded out of the sides of the cars.

"Dang decepticons always disregarding if anyone is watching. Optimus is going to be so mad I blew my cover like this" said arcee before she called for backup. Soon the chase went to a unfinished highway and just as they entered a yellow and black car came into the chase but jack felt this one was arcee's ally.

They eventually flew off the highway and Jack went wide eyed as their pursuers transformed into identical robots. He jumped and rolled away as arcee transformed as well as her ally. The next few minutes were a blur and Jack found himself with the young kid who skipped a few grades Raf he thought his name was. Soon though two of the decepticons fled while the third was dead. Jack and Raf came out and stared at the two robots. Jack thought arcee's humanoid form fit her.

The larger mech and a new green one Jack missed due to the chaos walked up."arcee what in the pit happened why did you reveal yourself to a civilian" asked the green one.

"Bulkhead I got careless and he got suspicious of where I decided to park. He spotted the decepticons and figured it out when he noticed the con's had no drivers and was suspicious on why I was there. It was a case of wrong place at the wrong time to quote him" said arcee.

"We had no way of knowing Raf was here when the chase started and the call for back up came. And frankly I'm trying to figure out why you guys are even here in the first place" said Jack. "Not by choice kid but that's a story for another time" said bulkhead as the yellow one beeped in agreement. "Oh your name is bumblebee nice to meet you" said Raf shocking jack and the bots.

"You can understand him? " asked arcee.

"Yeah quite well" said Raf.

"You do realize you just understood pure cybertronian language right. The thing is no human should have actually understood it" said arcee by way of explanation.

"He's actually very smart for his age it wouldn't surprise me if he was skilled with machines on a level that would leave others baffled but I currently am" said Jack as flare looked at Raf curiously.

"Well we better get home" said Raf as he started to walk away.

"Yeah my moms shift in the hospital will end soon nice to meet you guy but right now I got something to do" said Jack taking Raf's cue and headed to this house letting the Cybertronians to head back after taking the dead con with them.

Later that night Jack and flare talked about the experience. A knock on the door made them stop and look at it in surprise. June entered and sat on the bed with a warm smile to her son.

"Jack if only your farther was alive to see you grow to be such a great man. I think its time I handed you this. Your farther built it for you before you were born. I'm proud of how you grown up. And Jack never change who you are" said June handing over there electronic card holder to her son and left leaving the two partners speechless.

Jack took a look at the phone sized device. It was black with a willowisp decal on the lid and inside was blank cards. He pulled one out and pulled out his staff. He channeled his spiritual energy unconsciously making the card glow with his staff before his staff turned into energy that entered the card creating a black card back with white runes with the same will o the wisp icon in the center. On the other side was a image of his staff with some stats on it.

"Jack in all my time not one channeler has done something like this. Each channeler had a unique skill and I believe this is yours" breathed flare as she looked at the card wide eyed.

"Hey the holder has a built in scanner if my dad built this I can say he out did himself" said Jack scanning the card and in a flash he got his staff back and with a slight bit of practice returned the staff to the card.

The next day after school Jack and Raf exited and saw two familiar vehicles in the lot. Sharing a look Jack and Raf approached. "I think he wants me to get in" said Raf.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay I mean we only just met them yesterday" asked Jack.

"Yep well later Jack" said Raf.

"Yeah you to I got to head to work" said Jack watching as Raf entered the car disguised robot before he started to walk away only to realize arcee was following him. He ducked into a ally and turned as arcee transformed. "Look arcee I know I'm now a target for those guys but I have to make sure not to alert them that I really am aware of them" said Jack.

"Yeah well optimus wants to meet you and Raf since it was my fault you got tangled up with this mess" said arcee.

"Dude just go with her and get it over with" said a voice and Jack and arcee turned their heads to see that Japanese foreign exchange student miko.

"We're going to have to bring her with us aren't we" asked jack as arcee was thinking 'not again I blew my cover due to being careless why did cliffjumper's death have to make me sloppy'.

Later Jack and miko rode into what seemed to be a base in a missile silo where Raf and bumblebee along with bulkhead were waiting with a mostly white with some red not with what seemed to be parts of a ambulance showing what he transforms into. Getting off so arcee can transform Jack and miko joined Raf as a red and blue not with parts based off of a truck cab walked in and spotted them.

"Welcome to omega outpost 1 our base of operations" said who Jack figured was optimus.

"Hold up why is there a extra human here" asked the white/red bot.

"I...got careless again she actually convinced Jack to come and get this over with. It was a bit of a mistake on my part to not take stock of my surroundings" said arcee.

"Arcee you have to focus we are robots in disguise you have to always be aware of your surroundings" scolded the bot as he face palmed in disbelief.

"Ratchet I get it but ever since cliff died I felt as if I failed again to save my partner" sighed arcee.

'So that's the guilt I felt guess she wants revenge on whoever killed this cliff' thought Jack.

Suddenly he listened as optimus revealed their kinds history. A planet of living machines. The longest war he ever heard of and the journey to the planet it sounded unbelievable but the proof was staring at him in the face.  
Jack blew out a deep breath. "Since you three have been dragged into our conflict I will assign a guardian for the foreseeable future. Arcee you will be Jack's guardian while bumble bee guards Raf. That leaves bulkhead with miss miko" said optimus.

"Optimus sir I don't babysit" protested arcee in shock.

"Actually it makes sense to me he assigned me to you as he feels I can help you get over the death of who you said was your partner. That left Raf with bumblebee who Raf can actually understand what he says and knows bulkhead who from the frame work might be clumsy and not know his own strength might help curb miko's enthusiasm and reckless tendencies" said Jack surprising them all. Flare piped her head from Jack's backpack and grinned. Her partner had hit the nail on the head.

"Again! You are very good at figuring out what I missed first figuring out I was not a ordinary motorcycle to this I'm starting to wonder if you have a hidden skill like Raf's ability to understand pure cybertronian language" said arcee.

"I practice martial arts a lot" admitted Jack with a shrug inwardly nervous at how she came close to finding out his hidden ability.

"That explains it you really need to be good at observation for that it's how most detectives can build up that skill and learn how to defend themselves just in case" said miko exhighted.

"Anyway I have no reason to join this war what happened was a accident. I will keep you existence secret besides who would believe me about this. Nah I just want to live my life as far as anyone's outside knows you never existed" said Jack surprising them as he left.

Later at KO burger Jack was just leaving his shift when he spotted arcee on the curb.

"I'm not going back arcee, optimus can't order you to do something you don't want to do" said Jack.

"No one is ordering me to do anything in the short time we knew each other I felt a bit of the hole Cliff jumper left close and with your skill at observation I just feel better having you watch my back for some reason. Besides if I ever find out whoever killed my comrade he will learn just why you don't mess with a cyber ninja" said arcee.

Jack cracked a grin before he sighed knowing she was not going to give up.

Later that day Jack sighed as he led miko and Raf to free agent fowler who was kidnapped by the con's. They were on the Decepticon's ship the nemesis. He quickly found the room fowler was in and patched in Raf to hack the system and free fowler. Soon enough they met up with arcee and the others bridging back to base with fowler asking optimus just what in the world happened while telling them what Megatron is doing. Jack felt flare roll her eyes while the bots went to stop Megatron's plan on taking over Cybertron. After a while they came back with arcee wounded and he ran over. Making sure no one was looking he channeled his spirit into arcee to bring her back from the brink long enough to get patched up by ratchet. With that he returned home and knew that things were only going to get worse from here on in. Meanwhile he was also thinking up a explanation for why arcee is in the garage and how he suddenly has a motorbike. He smiled as he thought of a good explanation as he fell asleep.

(End chapter)


	4. Chapter 4 science disaster

Jack stretched as he thought back to this morning.

_June gave jack a hard look. He had just told her that he had bought a old motorcycle and repaired it while he went and got a motorcycle license so he can get to school and home on time. She saw his point as she knew her job was really cutting in her time and making Jack walk home if his ten speed bike was not able to get him there in time or if it was in need of replacement parts__. She sighed sighed knowing her son would try and be reasonable_

_._  
_"Fine jack you can keep the bike but you must wear a helmet when out" sighed June knowing her son had a good argument__. He smiled while arcee was impressed by the cover story her charge made__. And technically it was true jack had helped give her repairs and asked fowler about a license to help with her cover__._

He was at the base when ratchet offered to help them with their science projects for the science fair. Jack declined saying he was almost done with his project on how the forces of nature was connected. Flare had helped him out with it when she explained that each spirit had a elemental affinity.

_Flare looked at jack from her perch on jack's desk. " okay Jack remember us spirits have a elemental affinity per spirit__. Take me for example, I'm fire element which means I get stronger against wind but weak to water__. The list list of which element is weak against which Is__: fire beats wind yet is weak to water__, water is strong against fire but is weak to electricity__, electricity is strong against water yet weak to earth__, earth is strong to electricity but weak to wind__. These are the five primary elemental affinities__. The sub elements are ice__, __magma__, __storm__, steam or fog__, and firestorm__. As I'm your main spirit partner as I am your only spirit you are a fire element__. These elements are seeing in ordinary life as well.__ Fire is created from electricity from storms__, storms are created by wind__,water and friction between the two__. Wind is created from plants that grow from the earth and fuses with water to formice which hardens earth.__ Firestorms are created from heated friction in tornadoes which is spinning wind and when do used with water form steam.__ did you get all of that jack__? " asked flare__._

_"Yes flare and thanks I know what to do for the science fair now this might boost my grade__" said jack showing his notes he took._

Ratchet accepted that and was impressed with the charts he made of the five primary elements and the sub elements and their effects in the world.

Later at the fair Jack presented his project first and they graded him with an A for creativity on nature.

Soon though the projects ratchet helped with miko and Raf caused chaos in the school and jack face palmed. He quickly weaved through the crowd heading to the power source avoiding the cyberlava from Raf's volcano and miko's sound wave enhancer. Jack used his martial arts experience to get passed and managed to get to the generator powering both projects.

Good thing Jack had been watching ratchet as he typed on the console built in to activate the shut down program. He finished and hit enter. A audible whine sounded as the projects shut down. Jack surveyed the damage and winced. It looked like school was going to be canceled for a bit.

Later that day jack looked at his first place ribbion while glaring at ratchet. He wasn't the only one glaring. Optimus had a look of disappointment while the other three looked like they were going to shout.

"Ratchet next time do not try to help us with school projects! You caused the school to be closed for two months while the damage is getting repaired. Only reason I won the fair is because my project somehow made it out unharmed! That and the school was thankful I shut down the source. You were lucky I knew the shut down program and that no one was killed. If someone died it would be hard for us to help you from a detention center. You almost had miko and Raf have their first kill even by accident. I'm glad I refused your help because I am not going to trust you with something like this again. I'm going to see if my mom can get these two some therapy for this experience" said Jack and with that he and arcee left.

Ratchet watched in shock. "Ratchet, Jack is right this was almost a disaster you were reckless and nearly traumatized our charges. Until you get this threw your head you are forbidden from anything that can cause a repeat of this incident" said optimus as he shook his helm. Bulkhead and bumblebee left to take their charges home not even speaking to ratchet.

"By primus I really messed up I let my exhightmeant get the better of me" sighed ratchet once optimus was out of earshot.

(End chapter)


	5. chapter five scrapheap

Jack blinked the next day as he entered base. Raf and miko only needed one session of therapy to get over the incident but all three were still wary of ratchet. The three humans was looking at what seemed to be a pod.

"So you guys found this in Antarctica? Why was a cybertronian pod doing all the way in snow and ice" asked Jack.

"That's what me and arcee are going to find out" said optimus as he and arcee prepared to leave through the ground bridge.

When they left after ratchet warned them not to be in the cold to long. Jack suddenly compared the Autobots to lizards. They share the problem of cold conditions making it hard to move.

Jack later was working on his martial arts using a wooden pole he found in one of the storage rooms. He needed to keep his skills up and he can't summon his usual staff in front of the others. There would have been to many questions. Miko who was practically from the birthplace of martial arts was giving him tips on how to perfect his style. Unknown to them ratchet was recording it so the others can review when the kids were at home. Suddenly the ground bridge stopped and sparked.

Ratchet looked at the console in shock.  
"What in primus is going on without the ground bridge we can't pull optimus and arcee home" said ratchet in shock. Bulkhead and bumblebeeq shared a worried look.

"I will go check the power lines" said jack turning only to freeze at the sight of what used to be a cybertronian pod. It now looked like something ate their way out of it.

"Uh guys what on Cybertron eats metal" asked jack pointing at the pod.

"Scraplets why?... Oh you have got to be kidding!" Asked ratchet following Jack's sight before jumping in shock.

"Ugh they must have been frozen in the arctic and have thawed out man I hate scraplets" said bulkhead in fear.

"What's got them so wound up" asked miko.

"Think metal eating termites miko and with them here optimus and arcee can die out in the cold if we can't get the bridge running" snapped jack as he gained a determined look on his face.

He picked up his pole as flare moved to his shoulder. With the bots scared it was up to the humans to face the scraplets. The three humans went to repair the power line so they can send the scraplets back to the cold while also getting arcee and optimus back. Jack suddenly shivered as if he was in the antarctic. Shaking it off jack focused on the job at hand. Unknown to jack flare had seen the reaction and was wondering what could have caused it.

The teens managed to fix the line but than jack found a whole nest of the scraplets. He quickly spotted the queen of the hive. The queen had the looks of a mix of spider and crab with a slight hint of ant. It had the claws of a crab on two limbs with the legs of a spider with the head and body of a ant. There was slight beatle as well by the looks of the horn and shell holding the wings in protection.

Compared to the drones which had a more cartoonish design the queen looked as much like the local insects and arachnids as possible. Jack readied his staff wondering that like Cybertronians can scraplets transform as they are part of cybertronian life forms.

To the teens shock the queen had a look in her eyes that spoke of vast wisdom and intelligence. The queen moved her mandibles. "Well this is a surprise organics it has been a very long while since I have laid optics on your kind" said the queen making jack go wide eyed. He was right the queen has more intellect than the average scraplet. The hive grew silent as the queen moved her head to examine them.

For a moment jack thought she spotted flare. "Uh nice to meet you I'm jack Darby this is miko nodokai and Raf. Who might you be and sorry if I'm being rude but from what I heard scraplets usually don't have that much level of intellect I'm starting to wonder how long you have been on our planet" said jack clearly trying to get over his shock.

"I understand young jack I am queen sonicwing of the scraplets. And I'm a bit more unique than my children I will admit. I been around since the landmasses were one whole what your kind call Pangaea. I was a small scraplet at the time. Barely a year old according to your terminology. On finding that I was trapped with no way to survive as I needed metal I had to adapt to the world I found myself. As the years went by I found myself becoming more aware of self and as I grew so did my knowledge of the world. I was evolving. In that time I had to alter my digestive tract to absorb solar energy to fuel my life. When I had grew to the form before you I had evolved to the point of converting the sunlight to energon to keep me alive. I have watched as your kind evolved and taught them some of what I learned in my time. Than your kind found metal buried underground which gave me a surprise. By than I no longer needed metal to survive. But than I had my first hive by than in what you call mt. Everest. I had found that my alteration didn't get passed down to my children and they went to terrorize the organics and devour the metal. In my horror I had no choice but to call the aid of a spirit channeler to seal my kind until a time where we were needed in the future. I went into hybernation slowly connecting my children to my mind and that brings us to when we were found by more cybertronian life. I was aware of the seal being moved. I recognized one as the same not who was not afraid of me and helped raise me with the wise words of all life needs a chance to co exist in harmony. I am sorry that one of my children decided to eat that power line. I had just finished altering the rest here to have the same power source as I do but that lone child of mine has rebelled. She has hidden herself and gone mad with a dark energy. She had found a chunk of dark energon and it corrupted her. She has become a varient of our race called a shadow scraplet and named herself kagehime princess of shadows. You don't have to fear us anymore besides I want to reunite with my old caretaker and to do that we need to find and stop my corrupted child" said the scraplet queen and letting the teens have a piece of unknown history.

"Sounds like optimus you might not recognize him a lot has changed since you last saw him" said Raf having recorded the info to his laptop before one of the scraplets shot a cable to connect to the data port and a slight flash of its optics lit up for a second before disconnecting. Sonicwing looked amused at that scraplet's sudden action before it started to beep.

"Sigel is his name? Seems he downloaded a copy of my laptop's system I'm not sure why but we better let the others know of the other info we found. Sigel can you have your siblings search for kagehime than let us know where she is?" Asked Raf.

The scraplet nodded and the hive scattered as sonicwing followed the teens to the main base's control center just as optimus and arcee walked back through the repaired ground bridge.

"Hey optimus guess what was in that pod" called miko as sonic wing flew in and looked at optimus seeing the familiar face changed though it may be.

"Oh my primus it is you my old caretaker it has been a long time why you have become a prime! You have really changed as the teens said" said sonicwing before she hugged the prime who like the other Autobots were confused.

"You don't recognize me do you after all the times you kept me hidden from alpha trion when you raised me in secret back in iacon! Then again I have changed in the melenia when you sent me off world when the war started" said sonicwing.

"I don't believe this a Scraplet queen with sentience and able to talk but how would she know optimus?" Said ratchet in shock. "All life needs the chance to coexist in harmony that was the first thing I learned from optimus when he took me in. Sure he studied my race in the process of raising me but he had always been like a farther to me" said sonicwing as she ended the hug to optimus and landed on the floor with the air of someone reunited to a loved one. Miko chuckled before a black blur latched onto her back revealed to be a black scraplet with purple trim that looked annoyed in the direction it came from hiding behind miko.

"Ah there you are kagehime I believe sigel found where you went" said sonicwing leveling the shadow scraplet a stern look revealing she picked up more than she let on of optimus' mannerisms and behavior. Jack noted the shadow scraplet resembled a mix of spider and mantis and looked as tall as miko.

"I really don't like it when you tried to mess with my body mother but right now I just want that voice out of my head!" Said kagehime from over miko's shoulder as her legs clung to miko as sigel and ten of their siblings arrived tired.

'She gave us quite a chase mother but seems she regained her sanity' beeped sigel. Kagehime got out from behind miko revealing her upper half from the waist up was that of a mantis while her lower half was a spider body. To their surprise her body started to shift. Her eight legs connected to form two feminine humanoid legs while her abdominal split into a skirt of some kind as the blades of her arms folded to the forarm as a black slightly clawed hand folded out as the mantis head folded down forming a feminine chest as a Japanese like female face rose where the mantis head was with her violet optics flashing as she tilted her head.

"You would have gone insane with the headache that chunk of dark energon gave me if it wasn't for mothar's hive mind I wouldn't have been able to get back to as normal as I got but I got to like the new look brother fits me quite well" said kagehime without noticing her transformation. Jack cleared his throat getting the female scraplets attention.

"Have you noticed you transformed like a Cybertronian just now?" Said jack as he pointed to a mirror he brought over to watch his movements as he practiced.

Kagehime took a look and gasped slightly covering her mouth. She noted she looked like a warrior noblewoman with twin blades sheathed on her for arms. Jack noticed miko seemed to tremble with the oddest face he had seen on her. She suddenly hugged kagehime talking about how cool she looked and how her weapons just seemed to fit her. Jack chuckled seeing that kagehime was getting over her shock and was replying to miko and if they weren't different beings jack would have confused them with sisters.

"Looks like miko made a friend" said jack with amusement in his voice.

"Hime you have got to let me teach you the way of Bushido so you can use those blades properly otherwise you would make mistakes that can hurt you" said miko as she dragged kagehime out of the room to do just that on the roof.

"Looks like we just got a lot more allies" said jack as he saw to helping arcee warm up from being in the cold air.

"Yes I am surprised optimus had done this before the war and actually raised a scraplet before the war" agreed arcee.

"My daughter is in good hands miss miko is looking to be a good battle instructor" said sonicwing as she helped jack with warming arcee's systems. "Miko is also good at art so she might have kagehime do that as a form of meditation and help her get creative if she starts to get bored. And I'm starting to see Kage is helping miko with some of her insecurities. She really needed another girl to talk to as she can't really connect with arcee here as friends" said jack.

"Yes this friendship of there's is a good thing. And now I know my kind can do the same as you Autobots and decepticons we can help expand the base and bring the rest to life. Now arcee I'm going to give you a back up source of power that I use to survive without metal when I arrived on this planet" said sonicwing as she installed a solar power generator onto arcee.

" thanks that will help get my systems fixed in no time" said arcee as she felt it help warm her up.

"It converts sunlight to energon so you can keep going if your stores run out" said sonicwing making ratchet gap in shock.

"Why didn't I think of that solution before!" Said ratchet as flare chuckled next to jack. Jack blinked seeing sonicwing was looking right at flare before he recalled she mentioned spirit channelers. Can she see spirits?

"Young jack we need to have a bit of a chat about how my hive can help out the bots. You have the best experience with leadership when looking after your friends I hope you can help sigel and kagehime to help lead the hive if anything happens to me" said sonicwing leading jack to a more private room for their chat.

"I see that spirit channelers are still around but tell me young jack what is arcee to you" asked sonicwing.

"Actually I'm the last spirit channeler sonicwing and I don't understand what you mean about arcee" said jack with a confused expression.

"They have only just met your Majesty the past two weeks they are still getting to know each other. The femme arcee has recently lost her partner and will take a while to open up" said flare from her usual spot on Jack's shoulder.

"I see young spirit it will take time for her to heal" said sonicwing.

"Am I missing something?" Asked jack.

"You will understand in Time young jack now let's get my hive ready to help our allies" said sonicwing.

Jack and the scraplet queen went to work for the rest of that time before the humans had to head home for the day. All in all it was a surprising day and jack could already see that with the addition of the scraplets they might have gained a advantage over the decepticons.

(End chapter)


	6. Chapter 6 con job

Jack raised a eyebrow as he along side miko, Raf and kagehime waited for Bulkhead's old friend wheeljack to arrive. The bots had received a message that the wrecker was visiting earlier that day and he was late. Jack started to get a feeling the message was picked up by the decepticons and he prepared to face a possible imposter.

The ground bridge opened and out came a white mech with hints of grey and red. Jack sensed the not was not who he seemed but needed to have the fake slip up with one of the stories of wheeljack's battles with bulkhead.

"Hey Jackie glad to have you with us" said bulkhead.

"Uh bulk are my optics playing tricks on me because I'm seeing scraplets all over the place" asked wheeljack.

"Yeah turned out optimus raised one before the war and that scraplet somehow got here before we did and we got a bit of a surprise when they were reunited" said bulkhead as after the initial shock the Autobots quickly got used to having friendly scraplets. Jack signaled the other three to follow him and when out of the bots earshot except arcee and sonicwing who caught the motion and silently followed.

"What did you need to talk about jack?" Asked kagehime.

"Something isn't right here. Wheeljack was late to arrive and the way he moves just doesn't seem to be natural like he's trying to imitate his own movements and there is the way he arrived. Didn't he say he was coming in his ship and not a ground bridge?" Said jack with a grim frown.

"You mean" said Raf catching on to jack's suspicion.

"An imposter but right now we can't get rid of him until he slips up maybe we can have bulkhead tell a war story where both fought but can clearly see each other. But wheeljack or whoever he is will slip up on some details or get the story so wrong bulk will catch on that it's not the real wheeljack. I think the con's captured wheeljack and intercepted him" said jack.

"Now that you mention those now I'm starting to wonder if your right" said arcee as she and sonicwing joined in the conversation.

"The mark of a good martial artist is to be able to read others based on their movements" said jack.

"So we have a false identity huh jack that is a good plan we better hurry if we need to free the real wheeljack" said sonicwing.

With that the six approached bulkhead and the fake wheeljack."Hey bulk care to share a war tale the two of you experienced you can take turns talking from your perspectives" asked miko exhighted.

Bulkhead didn't see the harm and started talking about one time the two had to face breakdown once one on two while surrounded by battle. He had went into detail of his moves reliving the fight. He frowned when wheeljack kept on slipping up on his side of the memory. It took looking at the looks of the kids to get it to click. The wheeljack he knew had a pretty good memory and to slip up this much was unlike him. He stopped the mech from continuing.

"You almost had me fooled but I know wheeljack and he wouldn't get such a fight wrong as he has a pretty good memory who are you" said bulkhead catching optimus,bumblebee and ratchet's attention.

"How did you know! I made sure my movements were spot on so how did you know!" Demanded 'wheeljack' as his voice changed.

"It was easy for me to know the difference between imitation and natural movements I can feel what a person can do by their movements. You underestimated us humans. I was suspicious when wheeljack was late and now you have revealed that wheeljack was captured enroute and trust me we are going to free him" said jack as he got out a wooden staff.

What made arcee smirk was that added to one end of the staff was a long piece of metal that formed a drill like blade that was able to spin on a motor. The fake knowing the jig was up revealed his true form A black with red trimmed bot with spikes all over its body.

"Makeshift" said bulkhead in anger. He recalled this particular con as the one who was able to infiltrate and break up groups and make others distrust each other. An example was the build team led by wedge a combiner team on the Autobots side that was broken up by makeshift framing the leader of various crimes. By the time it was sorted out it was to late and wedge committed suicide from the betrayal and the remainder of the build team was never the same when considering wedge was the youngest of the four. Bulk was a good friend of the build team and vowed to avenge wedge and the other bots that had their lives ruined by this shape shifter.

Taking out his wrecking ball bulkhead sent the con a very intimidating glare. It was his vow that eventually made bulk leave the wreckers when they were disbanded now bulkhead was going to put past spirits to rest.

Jack could now see something odd as around makeshift was floating sparks that were in the center of a cybertronian and jack guessed they were spirits the con had caused their death. They seemed to peel off the con and fuse with bulkhead. Flare was explaining what was happening.

"Jack what you are seeing now is when the souls of those connected to a certain individual with a noble goal set in his heart or in bulks case spark faces the source of many suffering. The spirits of those close to him merge with him adding their experiences to his own effectively making him carry on their memory on a scale not seen in a huge way. With how many this con has killed being merged with bulk he will have new abilities a bit like what you and I can do if a bit crude" she whispered.

"Hey bulk want some help your going to have to keep this guy off guard just recall what each of your friends the guy killed did in life and try to use their battle styles to beat him" said jack tossing bulkhead his staff.

When bulkhead caught it a image imposed over him of a cybertronian who must have worked on railroads as he had a pile driver like spear used to drive railroad stakes into the ground. When that happened bulkhead felt his old friend railspike in his spark and the human sized staff glowed becoming the same weapon his friend held back than. Oddly his arms and torso changed as well to mimic his old friends body but in bulks colors and style. He didn't notice the changes as he tackled makeshift into the ground bridge ratchet forgot to close followed by the others but ratchet who was going over the live feed and closed the portal wondering what happened with bulkhead.

Immediately bulkhead started the fight with a mace to makeshift's face as the con was not a fighter but a sabatoge specialist. spinning the staff bulkhead kept makeshift on the defensive as they fought in jaspers dessert. Makeshift in retaliation tried to fight back using what battle data he had from the Cybertronians he ruined he had to make his disguise believable. Bulk saw that the different styles makeshift used clashed with each other leaving a lot of openings and basically not changing the beat down much.

Bulkhead than thought of a lone seeker he knew from the aerial bots air raid who taught bulkhead the use of his legs when he could considering their proportion. The image that overlapped bulk this time was of a red and white seeker that altered bulkheads legs to mimic the spirits owner like what happened to railspikes design. He didn't notice the new height as he started mixing kicks with his mace and staff fighting making makeshift skid back from a blow on the con's crossed arm block. Makeshift was getting scared it was as if with each change the more bulkhead started to combine the battle styles together better than makeshift did to make them flow. He recognized air raid's leg style with railspike's staff style added to bulkheads mace and flail style it wasn't going to makeshifts favor. Makeshift than grew wings he copied from another seeker he copied known as Jetfire and bulkhead recalled how that very same bot taught him to fight seekers in the air even though he had no wings.

This time another seeker resembling a jet colored white and gold overlapped bulkhead as a wing pack formed on his back in his iconic green before he flew at the airborn con and back with the others optimus was asking what was happening to bulkhead.

"Easy he has been fused with the sparks of his fallen comrades who were ruined by makeshift each adding their experiences to his own and jack had recognized the look bulk gave makeshift it is the same one arcee has when fighting the con's when her partner cliffjumper was killed. I can see what has happened because of my experiences with a spirit channeler in my time on this planet. Jack had unknowingly gave bulkhead the ability to tap into those experiences and thus keep their memory alive through himself thus the changes he is going through and how he transformed the staff. " explained sonicwing.

"The fallen sparks must have left a imprint on makeshift that because of Bulkhead's connection have transfered to his own spark has caused this" said ratchet.

"This is a lot like how humans believe that the sin of murder can taint the soul of the killer. This guy didn't have any remorse when he killed and thus the imprints didn't haunt him but bulkhead must have vowed to avenge them on his bonds with them that must have allowed the imprints to transfer themselves to bulkhead to help avenge their deaths" said Raf.

Bulkhead glared and launched his mace to tie up makeshift as he dragged the spy through the air to a nearby cavern That was in full view of the spectators as he saw makeshift trying to get free with what he recognized as prowls shuriken. He knew prowl as he was the one who introduced him to arcee as her sensei and taught him how to play to his strengths and listen to his sense of wisdom when the time needed it. This time he was overlapped by a black and yellow motorcycle based bot that seemed ninja like. This brought a change to Bulkhead's servos giving him the same lower arms as prowl but again his style and colors making them seem more military than ninja. He tugged the line sending makeshift at him for a punch to the visor shattering the left half blinding him a bit. The spy rolled on the ground with sparks flying off his body from the impacts and free of the binding. Bulkhead retracted his mace and placed his staff onto his left arm where it compacted leaving the pile driver point to act as a hand guard on the back of it.

He saw makeshift start to recover having transformed his head to the form he remembered was the head of perceptor who had gotten bulkhead into the wreckers after teaching him how to do matenance with technology and had gotten bulkhead to be secretly a space bridge/ground bridge expert who do you think helped ratchet build the ground bridge in the base.

This time a mostly red bot overlapped him resembling a stereo box with a cassette deck. This bot was ruined because makeshift took his place and stole the other Autobot r&d inventions and gave them to Megatron who than proceeded to have them given to soundwave who built his own drones hidden in his body including lazerbeak. Bulkhead now had the same cassette deck in his torso and it opened up releasing a cassette that instead of becoming a drone unfolded into a green and black sword he gripped and charged to slash at the shape shifter that caused a lot of trouble.

Makeshift tried to dodge but had most of his spikes cut off and now makeshift was afraid for his life. As now his opponent was getting serious. He transformed his head into yet another familiar face to bulkhead. That of his old friend and mentor in the wreckers this time of drift. It was this one that made bulkhead to take his vow as drift was like his farther figure when he was just a sparkling.

His mentor's image now overlapped bulkhead turning his jaws to the same proportion as the black car's own as he clenched his fist."so it was you who got rid of drift and prowl two of my comrades I had been close enough to call family this makes it personal" said bulkhead furiously.

Arcee winced at this."oh that con just crossed a line" she said.  
"Why who are prowl and drift" asked miko.

"Prowl is my teacher or rather was I looked up to him like a uncle like bulkhead. Prowl was the one to introduce us to each other and the bot who was responsible to inducting bulkhead into the wreckers under drift Bulkhead's farther figure and guardian. Makeshift framed both for treason and caused the wreckers to split alongside the cyber ninja corps" said arcee.

Makeshift shifted his arms into orange half's of a bulldozers plow acting as shoulder pads while his arms now resembled the treds of the bulldozer. This made bulkhead think of wedge as the young build team leader instead of overlapping bulkhead appeared next to him. "Bulk you can do it we are behind you each step of the way!" Said wedge who was revealed to be a orange and black robot based on a bulldozer as the others he knew appeared around him. The spirits than put their hands on bulk as his final change began. His helm glowed and now resembled wedge's own as again it was green in color as he opened his optics. His shoulders now had the same bulldozer parts wedge had alongside the upper legs and lower torso. This change had gotten rid of most of his bulk and made him look like a streamlined bodybuilder as he glared at the decepticon before him.

"Makeshift for the crime of ruining multiple lives and disgracing their names I will not stop until you have paid for the sins you have committed" said bulkhead as he held his blade sliding into a stance he remembered wheeljack did when he practiced his swordsmanship in the wreckers.

"Just try it Autobot trash" said makeshift his pride challenged. Suddenly his body spasmed. Jack went wide eyed. "Oh scrap he took to much damage and transformed to much his frame is becoming unstable!" Shouted jack.

Indeed makeshift's form was becoming a monstrous mishmash of the bots he imitated in the past. His voice garbled into gibberish as he tried to regain control of his bodies functions only to lose his mind in the scrambled program he used. The being roared and charged at bulkhead no more than a demon now. Bulkhead charged as well and slashed as he ducked the deformed servo of his opponent brining him to makeshift's back and than used a cross slash just as makeshift turned and bulkhead jumped back. Makeshift was still before its torso exploded and energon went flying. Putting away his blade he walked back to the group as ratchet opened a ground bridge again returning them to base. Later Jack watched as the real wheeljack was brought in after escaping the nemesis but had to do a double take at Bulkhead's new body.

"Bulkhead is that you what happened to you your frame looks to be upgraded!" Said wheeljack.

"Long story short makeshift happened and the imprints of the sparks he extinguished resonated with my own and gave me a gift your looking at a brand new wrecker my old friend. By the way we got a friendly hive of scraplets allied with us seems optimus had a secret before he was a prime" said bulkhead who pulled up the video records for the day for wheeljack to see.

"Thank you for revealing that sneak kid your intellect is reminding me of optimus a bit as you was able to figure out something wasn't right and followed your instinct for that you got my respect I might show you some moves you can use arcee told me your a fighter a bit like her" said wheeljack.

"Only if you help curb miko and kagehime's antics those two balance each other out but they are as destructive as wreckers themselves if I didn't know any better I would have said the two would have gotten along with the others even the traitor breakdown" said bulkhead with a fond grin.

"Hey bulk your going to need a new alt mode the one you had doesn't fit anymore" shouted miko who was working on some blueprints with kagehime.

"Miko has the makings of a designer and seems kagehime is taking interest in inventing so those two are going to be good partners as developers in the wreckers" explained jack to the confused wheeljack.

"My daughter my have made a good friend in miko but I wish she didn't get interested in that metal genre of music I prefer rock and roll anytime" said sonicwing as she flew past trying to transform like her daughter making wheeljack jump in surprise.

"Did that scraplet just talk" asked wheeljack.

"She was the scraplet optimus raised apparently they can transform. She's currently trying to figure out how. She's making progress but its slow going for now. Its instinct based after all" said bulkhead.

"And done" said kagehime deploying her wings to show bulkhead the design at his eye level.

It was a armored vehicle that resembled a truck with a plow and fins on the side making the truck bed while a piston press rested from a spot in the truck bed attached to hang over the back with a wrecking ball at the end and had a military look as the cassette deck was right behind the cab facing the truck's back. All green and black. It had what seemed to be two motorcycle based wheels in the back with the thicker wheels in the front for traction. It looked like it can handle off road work and on road work. "Nice design that fits my new body just fine nice job disguising the jet wings as the sides of the truck bed when I am on the ground" said bulkhead with a laugh and scanned it. He tested out the new mode and was glad it works. He transformed and the group left to bond leaving jack to shake his head at how the base was becoming more like a second home to him while agent fowler looked over the blueprints in awe.

"Miko, kagehime do you mind if I run these blueprints over to the R&d guys back in the pentagon this might help us with the con's with some slight modifications armor peircing rounds can sting a cybertronian according to what one of my comrades reports from having shot one into starcream's elbow joint so we know to target the joints to disable the con's until you finish them off" said fowler.

"Okay" said miko sharing a grin with kagehime before the human of the two left for home in bulkhead and since there was a military installation new millatary vehicles was a very common occurrence in Jasper.

"I still wonder how bulkhead formatted like that" said ratchet.

"I learned that there are some things that cannot be easily explained" said Jack as he went home with arcee.

Raf followed as the day was starting to end.

Jack found his mother waiting as he drove by with miko and bulkhead with bulkhead using a holographic driver like arcee did. "Hey mom sorry I'm coming home late miko asked me to help this soldier design and build a prototype vehicle to be used in snowy regions to build a supply line to instillations that can also work out of the snow and ice and he offered to take miko home in return for the help and our home was on the way. His codename is bulkhead" said jack on the fly.

"Ah okay Jack by the way you got some time off work at KO Burger the place is getting fumigated" said June as she walked back inside as jack put arcee into the garage.

"Your getting better with the cover stories" noted arcee.

"Hey I better keep this secret as best I can but eventually mom will find out I'm not sure when but I know it won't be for a long while" replied Jack with a grin.

Later that night flare was looking through the cards and spotted a shocking card. On it was arcee's bike mode with the Autobot insignia as the background. "A soul contract card that means jack channeled his soul into arcee for some reason. If this card exists she must be compatible to jack by fate. The two were supposed to meet in the first place. What ever future this holds for them I hope it is of a good end because the journey they will encounter is going to be full of tests and challenges full of strife. You better be able to face this or I will have to do something drastic" said flare looking to her sleeping partner before she his the contract card in her hammer space knowing jack doesn't need to know of it yet.

(End chapter)

A/n

Okay I would like to point out I have fixed the order of the chapters and can now work on doing this right. Now I got something to ask of you. I need a song that will fit this story as a opening for later chapters. Leave your suggestions in a review or pm and please no rap songs or metal because I am not a fan of that music. With that I hope you enjoyed this change to con job. I really didn't like bulkheads design so I found something that fit him better than the overweight worker look he had. With this I end my small rant. This has been the knight of earth's light geohikari152 the second and I will see you next time. Ignition drive on!


	7. Chapter 7 convoy

Jack had to keep himself from freaking out as he dodged a gunshot. He had to take cover as more bullets impacted where he was.  
'How do I get myself into this kind of mess'thought jack before he recalled what had happened.

-2-5 hours ago-

Jack watched as Fowler explain what a D.N.G.S. was.

"Wait your transporting a nuclear device across the continent to the president and obviously the ground bridge is out or the device will spread the radiation all over the planet! am I the only one seeing how bad a idea taking a proverbial bomb to congress is? It would be seen as a terrorist attack to the public we have to defuse it before we transport that thing" said jack shocking the whole base at how he grasped the explanation.

"That is some freaky insight kid but I can see your point" said wheeljack with a thoughtful and impressed expression.

"We will take the device with us to make sure the con's don't get the dingis" said optimus.

"My hive will scout and watch from the air I'm just glad my daughter finally switched to the solar to energon converter" said sonicwing now in her robot mode.

Her robot mode resembled kagehime's but her spider legs had merged to form her two legs as the crab claws had flipped onto her torso forming shoulders as her robotic arms folded out from her abdominal region as her ant head formed her chest as her robot head rose out from the back of the ant head. Her helm oddly resembled optimus possibly from being raised by the prime.

"Hey I'm still surprised ratchet convinced the others to switch to that" said kagehime. Soon the bots left and jack watched through a camera kagehime installed frowning at the cars targeting the convoy.

"Those are not decepticons they are usually purple or black these guys are green" said jack.

"Humans! Must be a terrorist group" said fowler.

"Ratchet is it possible to ground bridge onto a moving target" asked jack.

"It is but it is highly risky the coordinates are constantly changing so getting a lock would be almost impossible" said ratchet.

"We got to take that risk! Miko, Raf with me we are going to disarm the d.n.g.s and protect it from inside the train" said jack.

"Now your talking Raf you do your thing we got your back" said miko as she cheered.

The three jumped through the ground bridge ratchet opened successfully landing near the dingus. Raf got to work with his laptop while miko and jack guardedchim. Miko soon incapacitated a green jumpsuit wearing goon and jack used his staff to knock out another only for four more to arrive.

-present time-

Oh yeah that's right. He looked to where miko stood holding a pipe to strike her opponents. Jack tossed his temporary staff rebounding on the goons making them drop their weapons and let miko knock them out.

The train lerched as the back cars of the train was disconnected cutting off mech. With that the trip ended and the group entered base.

"I am never going to let you live this down a terrorist organization now has been added to the war. We are basically fighting two fronts now" said miko to jack with a grin.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to encounter mech more than you" said jack with a sigh.

(End chapter)


	8. Chapter 8 duex ex machina

Jack and arcee soon entered the base after getting a call from optimus. Apparently a cybertronian artifact known as the harvester was placed in a museum and jack with miko and Raf plus kagehime were assigned to help in the retrieval of the harvester.

After getting into the ground bridge the kids were hacking the system to prevent the con's from finding it and to prevent the bots from being exposed on the security cameras. Apparently they were to late as what seemed to be metal tendrils entered the room and jack and miko had to protect Raf as he countered soundwave who was in the next room over and the source of the tendrils.

(Jack's POV)

Yeah apparently he didn't know we were in the next room. I had pulled out my spare staff while miko had a ax. Yeah I'm sure you can tell where this is going to go. Soundwave stole the ax and now focused on me as I skillfully deflected the attacks allowing miko to get the ax back and slice off the tendrils letting me pick them up and let them fuse into a single whole before chanelling my spirit into it taking control. With the impromptu whip me and miko ran to the next room and start distracting soundwave. Miko faced sound waves drone lazerbeak. While i faced the silent hacker himself.

I actually used the long tendril effectively to redirect his arms from blasting us and make him damage lazerbeak instead. I than pulled to zip line up to soundwave and swung my staff at his head making him lose concentration letting Raf do his job. While soundwave was trying to recover his wits I sealed the tendril into a card seeing miko was busy with the surprisingly still functional if dinged up lazerbeak. I jabed my staff and tossed lazerbeak into soundwave sending the con tumbling. Raf shouted it was time to go and we left upset that starscream had the harvester despite our hard work.

Oh well we outsmarted soundwave for once and we did manage to get some of the con's data banks. I got my second arment card and we now had to get the harvester back so all in all the day isn't over yet.

(Third person POV)

Jack and miko watched as Raf shifted through the data when kagehime walked up and smiled! At Raf.

"Nice hacking Raf that mute might think twice about going head to head with you" she giggled making miko and jack have confused looks.

"Is it me or is Kagehime ... Flirting?" Asked miko.

"I saw it to seems she's into smarts than brawn apparently. Let's let Raf figure it out on his own. I want to see his reaction" whispered jack as flare giggled at this.

"I give it maybe seven months before Kage get frustrated and makes the first move" whispered miko.

The ground bridge opened and the bots returned with the harvester.

"Arcee are you okay not damaged I hope" asked jack.

"I'm okay jack nothing a good buffering won't fix" said arcee.

"Good after meeting soundwave I got a bit worried" said jack.

"Come on kids time to head home" said bulkhead.

"See you later Raf, miko, Jack" waved Kage as they left.

"What was Kage staring at" asked arcee.

"Apparently she's into Raf" said jack.

"Really I don't think Raf knows what he's going to get into. From what sonicwing told me about scraplet culture if a scraplet finds a perfect mate they become loyal to a fault for that person. She did seem to take to the technological side lately" said arcee.

"That means no matter what those two are going to be and we can't change it I hope fowler won't go insane when he finds out Kage is falling for Raf. if she helps him on the technical support I doubt even soundwave will be able to hold both of them off" said Jack.

"I agree" said arcee mentally laughing at what fowlers reaction would be.

"This is reminding me of how mom said she met dad. He met mom in class and helped her with some bullies practically making sure she was alright. Even if it got him injured. His loyalty won moms heart and throughout the years it was never broken. Until a gang threatened the town a week before I was born. I might tell you more later we are here" said jack as he parked in his driveway.

That night flare was looking at the new arment card and gave a Cheshire grin at the training jack will need to do. The possibilities for the spirit channeler was interesting.

(End chapter)


	9. Chapter 9 speed metal

After the museum incident with the harvestor jack and arcee were driving around to help clear their minds of the new development in the war.

Arcee brought him out of his thoughts. "So Jack I don't know that much about you and as I'm going to be with you for a unknown amount of time we might as well get to know each other" she said.

"Well I grew up with out my dad. He died before I was born. He protected the town from a biker gang that was terrorizing the place. He was someone I would have liked to know. Mom says I take after him. She says I'm as much a fighter and as responsible as him. I actually want to follow his footsteps. Fighting to protect what's important to me. That means my family, friends and home" said jack with a hidden grin. Arcee felt odd as she could have sworn she felt sad but felt it wasn't coming from her.

He saw the school in the distance and signaled that they had to continue later. He entered the school after parking arcee and left her to her thoughts.

Later on the way back home Vince challenged Jack and arcee to a race. After Vince insulted her and making sure she won jack looked at Vince seriously.

"Okay Vince no more racing this was a one time only deal. Now I hope you can explain to the cops why we just did a dangerous street race" said Jack as a cop car approached.

After jack gave his side of the story he arrived home to find his mother looking cross. "Before you say anything it was Vince again. I have no clue why he keeps targeting me for this kind of thing" said Jack still annoyed at Vince. She knew he was being truthful as she knew how long Vince bullied her son.

"Well than this is the last straw! That boy is not getting away with this anymore" said June as she went to the phone. Jack couldn't hear who she was talking to but her tone showed how cross she was now.

Later that week he sighed as Vince stomped his way to him. "Darby! One more race I have had it with the trouble you caused" said Vince.

"No the trouble you caused Vince. I meant it when I said it was a one time thing! You have been tormenting me since I was younger and right now I am fed up with it. Face it Vince I am no longer scared of you!" Said Jack with a calm fury that made Vince's hair stand on end.

"If you don't race me little miss Japanese here will pay for it" said Vince stepping aside to reveal miko more than a little roughed up. But it looked like she put up a fight.

Later Jack paced before arcee after explaining the situation. "Damn it we can't alert fowler because it will tip off Vince that I have at least a tie to the government. And I can't race with you as like me that was a one time thing. The more I think about it I have to race him to save miko" said Jack as he reviewed the situation.

"And you can't go behind optimus' back because this is one instance we can't interfere" said arcee.

Flare popped her head next to Jack's and whispered.  
"Hold on arcee I got a plan" said jack as a lightbulb lit up in his head. He called Raf explaining the situation.

Later on at the race Jack noticed a odd red car joining his and Vince's race. Taking a real close look without looking suspicious he saw there was no driver. 'A decepticon! Just what I don't need during a hostage situation I just hope flare can do her part' thought Jack as he got ready on the replica of arcee ratchet built when they heard the situation. Jack activated the com in his helmet.

"Jack to base, a unexpected factor joined, we got a red car with no driver from what you guys told me it matches knock out, requesting bumblebee for back up to delay the con while I have Raf free miko without being noticed. Over and out" whispered Jack into the com and deactivated it as he saw bumblebee arrive with his holographic driver active.

Soon Vince pulled up and sierra a girl Jack used to like started the race.  
It was fierce and Jack was handling himself well. Bumblebee was giving knockout a good time and Vince was again surprised at Jack's driving skills.

It was like he was flowing with the machine.  
He looked to the side seeing Raf free miko just as planned and led her away to a safe place. Suddenly a explosion knocked Vince out of the race and into unconsciousness. Jack swerved and groaned as he saw the reason for it.

"Why now of all times" muttered Jack in irritation. It was a corrupted spirit. Corrupted spirits are animals like regular spirits but twisted into human like monsters. Flare called them wraiths. The only way to purify them back to normal spirits was to defeat them and seal the corruption into a medium and convert that energy into a new one.

Jack saw the thing was based off a hawk. It screeched and time froze around it and Jack. Because Jack is a spirit channeler he was immune to spirits creating a battle field that would have left him vulnerable to it's attacks. This gave him a advantage and also away to fight spirits in public without questions being raised. Flare poked her head out from Jack's shirt.

"That's a wind spirit that means he's weak to fire" said flare.

"Good to know" said Jack bringing out his staff. "Ready flare" asked Jack.

"Yep good luck we might have some fun now" smirked flare as she turned into a red energy light that orbited Jack.

"Soul break inferno" intoned Jack spinning his staff as the light entered it making flames cover it and when they died the staff now looked like it was made of solid red flames. Taking his weapon Jack spun it generating flames that followed his movements.  
The wraith shot a tornado at jack but he dodged to the right and charged.

"Hah inferno tempest!" Called jack striking with his martial arts and back flipped as the wraith stumbled. The wraith retaliated with feather bullets but with his reflexes jack deflected them back at the wraith making sparks fly off spun the blade again as a flame solidified into a solid blade making the staff now a naginata.

Jack spun the naginata and slashed the wraith in Twain with flames following marking the path of the slash. He jumped back onto his bike replica and felt flare remove herself from the staff letting jack place it back into it's card. A card blank ejected from the holder and absorbed the spirit which was sent into the holder as time resumed with no one the wiser. He watched as knock out and bumblebee duked it out at a safe distance. He smiled when the decepticon retreated. He rode into base with miko and Raf.

"Mission accomplished I stayed behind a bit to examine the explosion's origin. Turned out one of Vince's friends tried to cheat and accidentally got him instead of me. He actually lost his memory of the past two weeks. So things are back to normal no more hostage situations. Good thing I told mom I was forced to do this to save a friend I doubt Vince will be at school much longer. He might get a lawsuit for kidnapping miko and almost causing a international incident" said jack with a small laugh at his luck.

"Good work Jackson you have managed to save a ally and prevented our existence from being known" said optimus.

"Nice smooth operator" said arcee having watched the race from bumblebee's live feed to let the bots see how the mission was progressing. She was impressed by how jack drove the bike.

"Thanks arcee my mom always said I had the balance of a cat that meant I usually have good balance on bikes and the like" said jack knowing that balance was because flare was part of his soul.

"Thanks jack those jerks were planning on putting me into a coma. And that goes for Raf and bumblebee as well. Did you guys see that decepticon's face when that explosion happened" said miko quickly going from shy to her normal energetic self.

"Hey what are friends for" said jack with a chuckle as Raf and bumblebee nodded. Before all of them laughed remembering knockout's startled expression as he transformed on reflex when the blast happened.

"Well better go tell mom a slightly edited story I still won't tell her about the bots but everything else is going to be the same so that means she will be glad your okay miko" said jack as he went to put away the arcee replica.

When no one was looking he pulled the replica into a card just in case they needed it. Later in his room that night he looked at the card holding the new spirit. It was definitely a hawk spirit and jack released it from the card. The green hawk was the same size as flare with a light green wind around the wings.

"Thank you channeler I am aero spirit of wind. You have freed me from my former host and his darkness. Vince will change for the better thanks to you. When a wraith manifests it knocks out the host. I am now no longer part of Vince's soul. But now part of yours channeler" said the hawk spirit at Jack's questioning look.

"Well guess I can see this as a developing bond of friendship with Vince. He may change for the better but he still has to atone for past actions" said Jack thoughtfully as flare landed onto the desk.

"We'll come to our team aero I'm flare jack's main spirit partner. I didn't know spirit channelers could have more than one spirit partner" said flare.

"It depends on his medium which for him are these cards. A channeler's medium is always something of some great value to them" said aero.

"The cards and holder are something my late farther made for me before I was born I never knew him so these let me be close to him even though I know he's gone" explained Jack holding up the holder.

"This is why no channeler has used such a medium before. Since Jack here has 52 cards to use as a medium that means he can store equipment and contract several spirits if he wanted to" said aero.

"So your going to stay in the card" asked flare.

"It is the contract with me you don't have that privilege as you are his main partner. Channeler the more you use a specific soul break the more the medium evolves. Look at the staff equipment card it's slowly changing to match your element in a different card" said aero pointing to a blank card that was slowly showing the inferno staff forming.

"The more I use that the more I can use it on my own? Huh guess that means I master a elemental basic in time" asked jack.

"Yes but if you channel one of us to you directly you can become our wraith forms but be in control. Right now though you can only handle partial transformations. For example I can give you wings and flare can give your her limbs and senses" explained aero.

"Sounds like I have a long way to go to master my abilities *yawn* sorry been a long day good night you two" said jack as he went to his bed.

When he was asleep aero picked up another card showing arcee.

"A soul partner flare is she going to be part of jack's journey in the future?" Asked aero.

"Yes jack channeled some of his soul into her pulling her from the brink in time to get medical attention. Already their bond is developing she can sense our channeler's emotions a bit. Soon she to will be able to have us channeled through her" said flare.

"Jack won't know this until he is ready wont he" stated aero looking at the channeler.

"Not until the time is right" sighed flare.  
Aero nodded and returned to his card letting flare go curl up to her partner as they settled for the night.

(End chapter)

A/n: okay I think your wondering how I came up with this idea and what I'm planning huh? Well i got inspired by shaman king a bit here. Okay a lot. I think this version of jack has a lot of potential. As you can see there is a noticeable difference from the original episode in here. When the spirits are added something had to be altered. Jack has his canon personality just slightly different. Interacting with ghosts can have that effect. As you can guess thanks to jack using his soul to keep arcee alive in darkness rising she became somewhat bound with jack. Both will find out in time as it develops. It can be two way with both going to gain the ability to see specific memories tied to their emotions. Well arcee will eventually find out about Jack's abilities but Raf and miko are going to meet flare and aero in the shadowzone next and man are they going to be surprised at what jack can do. Yes the shadowzone is also going to be the spirit world. You can guess the implications for jack. And yes this is jack x arcee.


	10. Chapter 10 shadow zone

Jack sighed as he entered the base with arcee. It had been a week since aero became Jack's spirit. Suddenly Jack had a bad feeling like someone was planning something. He looked to miko who had sneaked through the ground bridge a few times over the week. Jack always thought miko was going to get into major trouble one day.

So with him keeping a eye on her he got distracted by Raf just as the bots were getting briefed on their mission. He felt aero warn that miko was making her move. Raf after being around jack had noted that he had some kind of sixth sense when ever something bad was going to happen. And judging by his look miko was up to something.

Both boys ran after miko to get her out of the danger zone finding themselves in a cavern or gorge where the bots were facing what looked like a zombie decepticon. Jack quickly grabbed miko with a cross look on his face. Just as Jack pulled her and Raf to the ground bridge another opened up and Jack felt a large shock go right threw him and flare. When he came to it was to the sight of the bots looking for them. Ratchet must have called them about them being missing. But why did he feel so strange and why was miko now in his face?

"Hey jack what happened to your eyes they are suddenly white" asked miko. Jack sat bolt upright and ran to the bots and noted they didn't seem to see him despite the fact he was making some noise in his rush to get to them. He gasped when he saw his reflection in the metal of Bulkhead's metal armor. Miko was right his eyes looked milky white just like a blind man but he could still see. He tried to touch bulkhead but he went right threw him. Like a spirit.

Turning his shocked face to a just as shocked Raf and miko they tried everything to alert the bots they were there but as if they couldn't here them the bots left back to base through the ground bridge. All was silent until jack turned to miko with a furious expression.

"Miko! What have you done" yelled Jack losing his temper for the first time at the Japanese girl. Now miko felt fear at the usually calm teen as he tried to calm down. She knew he had every right to be mad at her as she possibly damaged Jack's eyes with this stunt. Suddenly a loud thump sounded and as one the three turned to see the terrorcon approaching.

Jack turned to miko with a deadpan stare. "Miko remind me that if we ever get out of this situation I am going to kill you in the worst way possible because you really have done it now" said jack with a calm yet furious tone showing his temper got worse. She knew he was not going to speak to her for a long while. With that said the three humans ran off. Jack than remembered that flare and aero was with him but where is flare?

He and the other two panted as they managed to hide from the terrorcon. He felt some heat approach and saw flare run up to them.

"Am I seeing things or is that a red nekomata?" Asked miko.

"I'm seeing it as well" said Raf as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh great what now" said jack in annoyance.

"Uh you might want to hurry that thing is still looking" said flare aware that she should keep her connection to jack hidden.

The four quickly felt the ground tremble and ran soon after a chase happened with starscreams severed arm found. "Miko your phone we can still text the bots and get out you left your phone in the base" said Raf face palming.

Jack quickly sent the text explaining the situation and the four again ran and on finding starscreams arm again used it to blow off the terrorcons own arm making it faster but what no one noticed was that jack placed the arm into a card as the four saw a ground bridge open and jumped through. Jack saw by the two's reactions flare was only seen by him again.

"Jack your eyes" gasped arcee.

"Got zapped by both ground bridges might have took the blunt of the shock to prevent Raf and miko from getting the same thing. Oddly I can still see just fine but I may need to get my eyes checked just in case. Arcee can you put up your hologram while I get home. Mom might not believe me if I say I can still see. I hate lying but this is not what I expected" said jack.

Without a word he and arcee left with miko looking guilty.

"I really messed up jack is never going to speak to me for months" said miko as she felt Raf hug her.

"Jack had said this wasn't a game miko. I think his farther has a part in why jack is taking this seriously" said Raf. The bots learned about jack's past from arcee and bulkhead told miko and Raf to try and better their friendship.

Kagehime nodded. "Jack never knew his dad as he died before he was born saving the town from a gang. Just give jack some time alone okay" said Kage.

"Got it" said miko.

/

"Well by all accounts you are blind its all pointing to the nerves in your eyes are to damaged yet I'm wondering how you can still see" said the doctor.

"I'm not even sure myself" said jack. When he came home with arcee acting as a guide he explained that he still can see but like he thought June didn't believe him.

Arcee had to wait until June was in the house to get the car keys until she could turn off her hologram. Jack had said that arcee had headed home since June could handle getting him to a eye doctor. And so there they were after a eye chart test and a x ray of jacks eyes leaving three confused humans.

"So you can somehow see while your retinal nerves are pretty much damaged beyond repair how did they get so damaged" asked June.

"Miko found a flash grenade and somehow tweaked it to another level and arcee saw the flash. Miko didn't know it would land right at my feet when she tested it. You know the rest arcee brought me home and I'm not on speaking terms with miko for a while" said jack.

'It is scary how I can make convincing cover stories on the fly' thought jack.

"Well jack looks like I'm pulling you from school. Even though you can see I doubt you want the school to know" said June.

"That is the best bet arcee offered to turtor me at club" said jack.

"Science fiction club all jack could tell me it is located in a place where they can test science projects without harming the town. Guess miko wanted to see about how a flash grenade worked and by bad aim accidentally hurt jack. Arcee must be one of the club supervisors" said June to the doctor as a explanation.

"Ah don't worry I remember doing the same in my own SciFi club I once experienced the sensation of having my arm go completely numb from testing the effects of electricity which seems to have happened to jack. This miko somehow turned the flash grenade into a stun grenade fusion that both shocks and blinds. It will take jack about three months to get healed enough to have his eyes work. How he can still see like this is unusual. Try to see if you can see through your eyelids jack I think your sight is from your other senses getting enhanced" said the doctor.

"Whoa so I'm very aware of my surroundings right now great so I'm not going to be able to sleep until my eyes heal" said jack finding the doctor might just be right having closed his eyes and could still see.

"Yep just take it easy" said the doctor.

"Well thank you for the check up" said June.

"Yeah just make sure jack learns meditation that will have to simulate sleep for now" said the doctor.

(End chapter)


	11. Chapter 11predatory

Jack was over at the base yet again doing some exercises. Using all his senses like this had really gotten a bit odd. Even though it seems unlikely for him to see out of his eyes again he knew that he had to get used to it. It had already been a week and school had started back up for miko and Raf leaving just him at the base with the bots. Flare and aero were watching from the rafters while Kage was unknowingly next to them daydreaming and jack had a good idea it was about the resident hacker of the group. Jack knew the twelve year old was clueless though. Jack remembered when he found out Kage was actually a year younger than Raf. Sonicwing had overheard them and had told jack in private kagehime's age. Jack knew that with his optic nerves damaged and with the technology in jasper the surgery needed had more failure rate than success and it was just a miracle his eyes are staying in their sockets. Jack heard and saw optimus enter the room.

"Arcee I need to send you and jack on a recon mission ratchet has detected a cybertronian ship somewhere in arizonia's rain Forrest with jacks new perception he can help see things you might have missed" said optimus.

"Sure I don't mind optimus being in base like this has started to make me wish I could still do classes. Online classes go by quicker than regular for some reason" said jack as aero reentered his soul card while flare leapt onto his shoulder.

(Hello little a/n here this bit actually happens to me I blow by online classes than regular a lot. Really I can do three or six lessons than the one we normally get in regular. Helped out in English but math is not my strong suit. Just saying. Now back to the story)

"Okay optimus I was getting bored myself" said arcee.

"You best get ready jack it will take some time for this one" said optimus.

"Okay besides mom got a double shift today so I'm in no rush there" said jack.

He packed the essentials and rode arcee through the ground bridge soon the two were walking through the Forrest with arcee feeling like something was wrong. The last time she felt this was when. 'No don't think about it!' Thought arcee briefly flashing back to a dark room.

Jack stumbled when the image flashed in his head.

'What was that I don't think that was my imagination playing with me' thought jack. Soon though arcee found a familiar strand of transparent blue webbing.

"Oh no" whispered arcee.

"Arcee what is going on" asked jack nervous.

"Jack when I say the word run" said arcee as neither noticed the canine spirit look at then from the tree branch above.

"Does this have something to do with a dark room?" Asked jack.

"How did you" asked arcee.

"It flashed in my head a minute ago and I know it wasn't my imagination making it that must have been part of your memory somehow" said jack tensing when he sensed a presence approaching.

"Jack be careful we are not alone" said flare from jacks backpack. The canine went wide eyed at the spirits voice seeing the teen it wrote off as blind to suddenly jump to the side avoiding that odd web that ironically got arcee instead.

"Arcee you okay" asked jack tugging at the web.

"Go jack! I don't want you to meet this decepticon" said arcee.

"Well, well if it isn't little arcee tell me how is you partner? Oh wait he's dead at starscreams hand! That makes the second partner you lost and this must be your new one hmm blind that will make this interesting" said a voice as a black and white femme appeared from the shadows. She resembled a spider.

Jack couldn't help but see a resemblance to arcee in the face. To his spirit sight he saw the spark of a lone Autobot that seemed aware.

"Kid run! This is arachnid she killed me in front of arcee and wants to do the same to you!" Said the spirit.

"He sounds like me" thought jack as he bolted as aero released himself.

"Great the connection is complete we can't hide it from jack anymore flare" said aero.

"You two hid something from me!" Asked jack hearing this.

"Jack you bonded your soul with arcee's spark your basically soulmates now. The connection had just finished forming allowing you to see memories that have a deep meaning to your bonded partner. I wanted to tell you when you discovered it on your own to be sure you could handle the knowledge but that spider rushed it. I been with you all your life jack knowing that I know that it was for the best. Because I am the soul of your unborn sister the day you were born. Your soul pulled me into you before it could pass on. It was my job to look after you when needed and I knew you would need to learn this one day in a emergency. That is now!" Said flare making jack wide eyed. Flare was his sister and despite the fact she was never born she still had a chance to experience life through himself and know that he was aware of it something shattered releasing a new energy.

"Flare, aero you don't know how much this means for me but right now we need to draw arachnid's attention away from arcee I'm seeing the day arcee met her right now. Wait there is aracnids ship!" Said jack in a whisper.

Jack tossed a rock inside and hid around the side discovering the ship was leaking energon. He watched arachnid enter the ship and quietly got back into the tree line.

"Flare light up the energon blow her sky high" said jack.

"You got it bro" said flare. She released a fireball that lit up the energon lighting and destroying the ship.

"You destroyed my ship! I will take great pleasure in killing you" said arachnid from behind jack.

'How the she was just... What in the world just happened?' Thought jack somehow running back to a still tied up arcee.

"Jack!" Said arcee as he skidded.

"God there is no way to call for back up and arachnid is getting close flare we may have to use _that!_" Said jack.

"Right" said flare while arcee wondered who flare is.

Jack revealed his scanner and pulled out a card.  
Arachnid just ran in when the card glowed.

Arcee saw what seemed to be a red two tailed cat form on the card.

"Spirit fusion! Flare!" Shouted jack as a wind kicked up around his feet before a spiritual diagram appeared around him before he scanned the card.

The screen glowed as a red light shot out of it and spun around jack before diving into him. His body was covered in spirit fire before it shot off revealing a transformed jack.  
He now resembled a red furred feline humanoid dressed in a black bodysuit with fire colored armor on his upper torso, lower arms and legs and had his staff in naginata form in hand. His head was covered in a helmet that reminded arcee of that one feline cybertronian cat she once met on Cybertron named ravage. Oddly the cat was friendly to her even when she found out it was a decepticon. She briefly wondered where ravage was before remembering what was going on.

"Jack what in the world happened" asked arcee.

"Later arcee and call me firejack in this form" said the now dubbed firejack as he suddenly jumped at arachnid slashing his staff's blade at her. Arachnid on instinct blocked with one of her legs and was surprised with a screach of agony when the limb was cut off before firejack caught it and channeled aero into it transforming it into a knight sword barely resembling the limb it used to be with a green hawk acting as the hilt.

"Arcee this is for tail gate" said jack as he slashed her free before he was startled when the canine spirit revealed itself.

It was a white wolf that seemed much wise and feirce with a shuriken mark on the forehead.

"Young channeler you have proven worthy of my respect in avenging the lives this spider monster has taken please allow me to fight with your bonded" said the wolf.

"Do you have a name?" Asked firejack.

"Shiro no kiba amataratsu named after the sun goddess herself I been waiting in this Forrest for the time the channeler returned to this plain. Just know that though I am contracted to you I will only help your soul bonded arcee until arachnid is dealt with" said the wolf. Jack thought about it and gave a nod. The wolf jumped onto arcee's shoulder and howled.

A feirce wind kicked up as day turned to night with a crescent moon before the wolf turned into a white orb that entered arcee turning her armor white and adding a wolf theme as the shuriken mark appeared around her Autobot insignia.

"What the heck happened to me" asked arcee once she saw her transformation.

"I will explain it later arcee but first let that form guide you this is your fight not mine" said firejack jumping to a tree branch.

Suddenly arcee felt her rage at arachnid calm before she felt a presence take control.

'Don't let your rage cloud your mind young ninja now time your strikes and show this spider never to mess with your partner!' She heard before arcee suddenly blurred faster than she used to move deploying her blades now resembling kunai and entered a sword fight with arachnid who due to her shock of arcee's new look could barely counter and dodge.

"What are you! This is impossible!" Shouted arachnid as she jumped back.

"I am a cybernin and it is time I get rid of past demons" said arcee suddenly having a wise undertone like something was speaking with her.

"Now to finish this" she added as her blades glowed.

"Crescent cross" shouted arcee slashing arachnid away but before jack and arcee could follow the spider femme went underground in spider mode.

"She got away and arcee I will explain back at base the others need to hear this as well by the way you can come out from her soul now amaratsu" said jack.

Arcee was startled when she reverted faintly hearing a howl. A wolf howl.

The two requested a ground bridge and when they entered base to see miko and Raf plus the rest of the base look at jack confused jack took a deep breath.

"Okay time to reveal something I been hiding from you guys since I met you" said jack making the base look at him in shock.

"Jack! Is that you where did you get the armor and did you get slightly taller?" Asked miko.

"Yes it is me miko you remember sonicwing mentioning a spirit channeler when we met her?" Asked jack.

"So your finnaly telling them young channeler" said sonicwing entering the room.

"What in Sam hill is a spirit channeler" asked fowler.

"A spirit channeler is a individual able to see and interact with the spiritual realm. With how long I spent on this world I gained the ability to interact with that world on not much the same level a channeler has. Jack can see and hear spirits and can interact with them on unknown levels. I could only see and hear the spirits" said sonicwing.

"Yeah and turns out the shadow zone is basically the spirit world or the spirit side of our planet" said jack.

"That still doesn't explain your new look" said bulkhead as he rubbed his head.

"Your seeing me merged with my spirit partner flare Darby the spirit of my unborn sister. She only told me that today though" said jack.

"WHAT!" Said miko.

"I will let flare herself explain" said jack defusing and channeled enough of his energy to have her seen and heard by the others.

"That's the nekomata from the shadow zone!" Recognized Raf with a jump. "I am flare and no I been with jack since he was born. I was supposed to be his twin sister" said flare on her brothers shoulder.

"But how did jack became a spirit channeler?" Asked miko.

"Reincarnation. His soul is a reincarnation of a very wise spiritualist from a time long ago. You might know his past life as nobunaga from the warring states era" said sonicwing.

"He was so wise his soul had evolved from his experiences that it created a link to the spiritual plane thus the spirit channeler was born and he spent his life before his death to help spirits pass on to the afterlife and keeping the living and spirit worlds balanced. Than other channelers were found in his bloodline keeping up the duty he began. Until his line ended with the turn of the era. With no more channelers the world was keeping the balance until recently. The day Megatron started his war here on earth. You all have been around longer than the three of us can think of so the spirit world called out and my past life's spirit decided to undergo reincarnation at the site the war began. Eventually becoming me. Flare had become still born at the same time and her still young soul was latched to mine as my past life's last act as a spirit wanting her to experience life though me and strengthened our bond as twins in the process. I didn't meet flare until I was around 7 years old. I accidentally channeled her into fire on Vince and she manifested as what you see now" said jack explaining further.

"Eventually we were joined by another spirit during that race that you met knockout. It was a corrupted spirit that was part of Vince that was corrupted when he started to become a cruel teen. A wraith. Jack had been the only one not affected by the flowstop effect where the wraith stops time around itself due to his role as a channeler. He and I worked together to defeat the spirit and purify it of the corruption. The spirit is currently in jacks sword giving it form" said flare.

"Meet aero Vince's old spirit from when he was younger and now my third partner because he couldn't go back to Vince as on becoming a wraith the connection to the soul all spirits have gets severed" said jack reverting the sword now regaining the spider limb look mostly it was still a sword in shape before jack sealed it into a card.

The green hawk nodded to the group.

"Thanks to jack taking me in I felt better than I have in a long time. And there is still one more spirit that while contracted to jack is more partnered to arcee and him at the same time. The shiro no kiba, amatarasu and no miko not the actual sun goddess of your nation just named after her" said aero as the white wolf appeared.

"She just joined us today. She was in the Forrest watching us when we encountered arachnid. I blew up her ship as it was leaking energon remembering when ratchet told miko and Raf when he started the fair incident that energon was flamible. I asked flare to ignite it but somehow arachnid escaped unharmed even though I saw her enter the ship and never came out" said jack.

"Jack merged with me when he got back to arcee becoming our fused form firejack. And don't ask about the name the name of the form is not our idea but the forms own. Arcee's combined form with amataratsu is called crescent arc which she used to force the spider to flee after jack cut her free" said flare.

"You encountered arachnid!" Said ratchet.

"She was jamming the coms so we couldn't call for back up" said arcee.

"I couldn't tell anyone I was a channeler unless it was a emergency which that was. Not even mom knows about my abilities with the spirits. I have to keep the world balanced for a reason" said jack.

"And this doesn't get out to anyone! This is a secret for a reason. If jack is forced to become a weapon and not a guardian the world would end. He has to be balanced to keep the world balanced and I you try to reveal this I will burn you as a warning" said flare.

"And there is one last thing. Jack had to channel his soul into arcee to keep her from having her spark die after that space bridge mission to kick start her spark's healing. This had the effect of bonding the two joining her into his role as a channeler. The connection was completed today allowing jack to see arcee's memories that have a deep meaning to her" she added.

"Wait does this involve how I reformatted" asked bulkhead pointing to his frame.

"Makeshift had echoes of the souls he killed around him connecting him to you. When you started to realize his role in your past you took the echoes into you in a way merging with them not unlike how me and my partnered spirits can you had litteraly merged with the memories you shared with them and your reformating is the physical sign of it happening. The friends you had that was killed by makeshift had litteraly left a bit of themselves in you through your bond of friendship. I saw the same thing with arachnid and tailgate. By the way arcee why didn't you tell me I sound like him" said jack.

"You heard tailgate" asked arcee.

"I heard his echo and saw the memory" said jack.

"Well explains that odd feeling I felt when you told me about your dad" said arcee.

"Wait if you two are connected on a spiritual level than oh god your practically soul and spark mates" said miko as she came to a realization.

"Yeah I'm still coming to terms with that bit miko the soul bind is represented in this card" said jack.

"Each channeler had a medium for their abilities. jacks past life had his iconic gun with jacks being a deck of cards and a card reader/case his dad made for him before his death" said flare by explanation as jack showed the card.

"Sam hill if it wasn't for the bots I would have called you crazy and sent to a mental asylum for insanity but with the proof right in front of me I can't disbelieve it besides the government won't believe this even if I told them" said fowler.

"Raf is kind of special like me he's a technomancer technology practically is part of his soul manifesting as his intellect and ability to understand pure cybertronian. That's why he is the best hacker to go against soundwave head to head on the net" said jack smiling at Raf.

"No wonder I understand technology like that I was pretty much born to work around tech and by meeting the bots I am able to use my skills like they should" said Raf in shock.

"Miko was just caught up by accident sorry" said jack.

"Eh its cool besides I got to meet some awesome people and gain a sister in all but blood and species in kagehime" said miko.

"Thanks miko" said kagehime.

"Still can't believe your eleven Kage just a year younger than Raf your as tall as miko in robot mode" said jack mentally laughing as Kage looked embarrassed.

"Mom told you my age didn't she" asked Kage.

"That I did dear I let it slip when I was teaching him about the history of the channelers" said sonicwing.

"I actually got access to my past life's memories through the meditation I got to do as sleep since the shadow zone incident" said jack.

"I'm never going to live that down am I" asked miko as her now revealed little 'sister' giggled.

"Nope I don't think so just be glad he's talking to you still even after this week" she replied with a giggle.

"Revelations aside we did learn one thing from arachnid and that starscream was the one who killed cliff" said arcee.

"Which means next time I see starscream I'm going to see cliff jumper's echo" said jack.

"Its going to be dinnertime soon you all better get home" said fowler.

"Right see you later guys" said jack while arcee now realized the implications of her bond to jack.

"Guess he really is my new partner since day one guess fate has a odd way of letting us know in time" thought arcee as the two and jacks spirits left with jack putting away his staff and letting the three enter their cards with flare still on his shoulder but back to being only visible to jack and now arcee through the bond.

(End chapter)

A:n- phew finally done with this! I been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long while. This was my favorite episode of the series as it was a major turning point for jack and arcee in their friendship. Plus now the gang knows about jacks true abilities. And I thank a recent reviewer for the suggestion of jacks third spirit but I hope you like the twist where he and arcee share the spirit. As you can guess I made the wolf one the more ninja oriented when fused. My other favorite episode is when nemesis prime was revealed. As always read and review. Please tell me what you think and like about this and have a good time with this.

Also I don't mind if you make spin offs or side stories that expand on this story like jack growing up after meeting flare, his training in martial arts, and how he interacts with the others out of the show for example. And if your asking about KO burger your going to see why that place hasn't been seen in a while next chapter.

See you all in a new era this has been knight of earth's light gh152 signing off.


End file.
